


Edwin, Relax

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [162]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is pushing himself too hard. Kylo won't stand for it.





	

Hux fights him, every step of the way. He’s so desperate not to make the same mistakes again that he’s working himself to death, and no amount of reasoning with him will get past his anxiety.

No one could ever drive Hux as hard as Hux himself. No one.

Kylo demands he comes home (and he rarely makes such an ultimatum, rarely pulls the ‘do it or else’ card on him), and sits him down with a meal. Every hand reaching for a tablet is whacked with a boot-horn, and every ‘I’m not hungry’ is met with a growl.

When he’s sure he’s eaten enough, he drags the man into the shower, holding him up whether he wants to admit he needs it or not.

“But the manifolds are–”  


“Going to wait. The design itself is fine. The flaws are patched. You do _not_ need to audit every nut and bolt.”  


“But the protocols are–”  


“Blaster-proof. Hux, we went through them five times. We got one of the _children_ in. We got a private consultant in.”  


“I’m still not convinced you wiped them properly.”  


“They barely knew their _name_.”  


“Maybe they will dream about–”  


Kylo puts his hand over Hux’s mouth. “Stop. For the love of everything: _stop_. You are doing all you can, but if you are tired, you _will_ make mistakes. You need to have a healthy balance, and if you keep this up I will wipe _your_ mind, and take you away to live on a moisture farm with you, and call you Edwin for the rest of your life.”

Hux bites at his hand. “My name is not Edwin.”

“It will be when I am done with you.”  


“How could you threaten me with murder?”  


“ _To stop you killing yourself, Hux_.”  


“You might as well kill me if you–”  


Kylo puts his hand over his mouth again.

Hux stops. Kylo waits. He removes his hand, only to be met with the string of words continuing: 

“–stop me from working, th–”  


Hand back on. “Hux. _Please_. You are making yourself _ill_. I am trying to take care of you. You know, because I love you? You stop me doing stupid shit, so it’s time you let me return the favour.”

The man slumps, just slightly. 

Time to pursue the advantage through the chink in his armour. “I know you’re finding it hard, so we’ll work out some set schedule, okay? But you’re not allowed to extend your work-day beyond it, except if it’s literally a case of do-or-die. And in those circumstances, you _will_ ask my permission.”  


Hux kicks him, and Kylo lets go of his mouth.

“You aren’t my superior. I don’t report to you.”  


“No, I’m not. I’m your _partner_. And you need some help right now, and no one but me can - or will - provide it. So even if it makes you hate me: for your own sake, I _will_ make you slow down.”  


“I don’t _want to_.”  


“Which is why you need me to intervene. Hux… remember when I kept opening up my stitches? Going to the gym, working out…”  


Hux does, of course. He also knows where the analogy is going.

“You stopped me from seriously injuring myself, and I trusted you. It was hard, but I did. I need you to trust _me_ , now. Even if it makes you hate me for a while… you matter to me too much to let that stop me.”  


Hux startles, just for a moment. He knows full well that being unwanted, abandoned, rejected… these are the worst possible outcomes for Kylo. These are the things he fears the most, and he’s prepared to risk his happiness for Hux’s sake. Shame makes his face turn, and Kylo tilts it back, kissing at the corner of his lips.

“I’m… okay,” Hux stammers out. “Okay. As long as you promise to… listen if it really is an emergency. But what if I do end up resenting you?”  


“Your happiness, health and safety are more important to me than my own feelings, Hux.”  


Cowed and ashamed and humbled, Hux drops his head.

“You matter. You. You’re the only thing that keeps me going, Hux. Please…”  


“Fine… I… _fine_.”  


The Knight drags him into his shoulder, clutching at him fiercely. He just worries about him, oh so very much. He’d punch out a whole planet if it made him smile. “Please… just let me help you,” Kylo begs.

Hux slumps, some of the wind cut from his sails. He nods some more, and makes tiny noises of distressed love as Kylo strokes him. “I’m sorry I’m… me.”

“Don’t be,” Kylo insists. “It’s who I fell in love with.” For better or worse, that was the promise. Kylo intends to keep it.  



End file.
